1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems, methods and computer program product for detecting, monitoring and changing an observed relative motion between a person on a wheeled, moving vehicle and a pet that is tethered to the moving vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some dogs are more trainable than others. While some dogs may readily take to jogging next to his or her master's side, other dogs do not stay on the master's heel when jogging. The problem is even worse if the dog needs more exercise than a mere walk with the master. Celebrities such as Ceasar Milan, host of the TV show “The Dog Whisperer” strongly encourage walking or running with a dog to promote good social habits for the dog and also keep the dog healthy. For particularly active dogs that need a lot of exercise, Ceaser Milan wears in-line skates which enables the dog to run ahead of the master and pull the master behind him. Not everyone is skillful with in-line skates, especially when being pulled by a dog. It is possible to ride a bicycle while holding a dog leash, but a bicycle is a substantial machine and could possibly cause injury to an untrained dog (or person) if the master is not quick enough to avoid rapid change of pace by the dog.
Moreover, holding the leash of an untrained dog while riding a bicycle or wearing in-lines skates can be perilous for the dog and the master alike. The dog may not closely follow the bicycle and abruptly change his direction, causing the leash to be yanked and the master to lose his balance and possibly give rise to an accident.
While is it possible to use mechanical methods such as a physical barrier (like a “cow catcher” on old steam trains) to prevent the dog from being run-over, such barriers themselves would need to be large, and would not necessarily prevent the dog from being injured when the dog stops or changes course abruptly.
As recognized by the present inventor, if the dog is running in front of the bicycle, and the dog stops short, unless the master immediately applies the brakes, there is a risk that the bicycle will run over the dog. As such, some positions of the dog relative to the moving direction of the master are more dangerous than others. While the physical barrier could be more substantial in the more dangerous areas, such as directly in front of the bicycle's front wheel, it nevertheless might be insufficient for large dogs, and too forceful on smaller dogs.
Some dog leashes have an ability to pay-out and also self retract depending on how much tension the dog exerts on the leash. However the leash has a finite length and thus even when the dog reaches the end of the leash, the dog may impart a large abrupt tug on the leash which may cause the master to lose her grip or balance. These dog leashes have a built in lock, which converts the adjustable length leash to a fixed length leash. Such leashes also have locking mechanism that is actuated by the master's thumb depressing a button. Modulating a downward pressure on the button can cause a breaking force on the dog, but it has no effect on the bicycle or skates that the master may be using.